Destinies Intertwined
by VioletteBlood17
Summary: One day Sango attends a new high school. On the first day a demon attacks! Everyone runs away terrified except her and a few other students. Will they band together and vanquish demons? Will romance bloom? Or will their insecurities and jealousies keep them from doing so? Read and find out! Rated T for language. Shipping pairs will shift throughout the story, but mostly InuxSan
1. Chapter 1: Sango's Past

_A/N: Hey everyone, um so I am trying to rewrite this story to the point where its a new story all together. So enjoy, and I hope you like it. R &R!_

Chapter 1:

 _I can't believe this... I don't believe it._

 _._

 _This is insane... I'm a what?_

 _._

 _What do I do now?..._

It happened when I was about eleven years old. I was living with my grandmother, for she became my guardian after my parents died. I never knew how they died...

...until that fateful day.

My granny was extremely passionate about her gardens. She treated them with upmost care and taught me to do the same. She taught me about all living things and how they're connected. She even explained to me that although most living things are dangerous, they do not live to spread evil. No one and nothing is born corrupted...

...that is until I was told how my parents died-I mean, how they were killed.

Every night before I went to sleep, my grandmother would sing me a song about a beautiful knight who vanquished monsters in order to protect her home and family. She would sing the song softly and close her wrinkle adorned eyes in complete bliss...

...as if she knew the knight herself.

Sometimes whenever I had done something I wasn't supposed to, she would tell me little demon sprites would come after me for being bad. Of course I shrugged off such nonsense, regardless of how young I was...

...until the following day... when I saw something moving in the garden.

 _What is that?!_

Every thought I had at the moment disappeared when that creature looked in my direction. I was so frozen that I couldnt even cry for help. But who would have helped me? My grandmother? She would have thought I had gone crazy...

...that is before she soundlessly stepped infront of me, with a redish purple vile in hand.

 _Grandma? What are you...?_

The little ugly thing saw the vile as well and let out a raspy high pitched scream, causing me to cover my ears in pain. Within that moment, the thing charged towards my grandmother, while she stood unmoving. I watched intensely, praying for her to do something before the thing does something awful to her.

I looked down to find a rather large stick a few inces from my foot. It was long enough to be a walking stick.

 _Maybe... I can use this...?_

I looked up just in time to see the monster picking up its pace, getting ready to attack. Just as it leaped in the air, I quickly grabbed the stick and stepped in front of my grandmother.

"S-Sango!" I blocked out what ever else she might have said in that moment when a sheer look of determination adorned my face. The little sprite-like creature came closer, as I got ready to swing.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANNY!" I swung downward, striking the thing dead in the forehead. I used enough strength to send him flying into a thick oak tree, knocking him out cold. I was panting heavily, until I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to find my grandmother walking towards the unconscious thing. She opened the vile she had and poured the weird liquid onto it, causing him to deteriorate instantly.

Other than my heavy breathing, it was completely silent.

 _What did I... just do?_

"Granny?" She turned at the call of her name. Instead of seeing her usual tired smile, she looked at me with eyes full of grief and seriousness. I had never seen such an intense gaze from her before that day.

"Come inside dear. It's time we talked things over. I'll prepare a pot of tea." And just like that, she walked slowly out of the garden and into the house.

It wasn't long before I followed after her. She grabbed her little tea pots and saucers and ushered me by her side. I was lead to the living room, and I immediately took a seat.

"Not here." she said. I gave her a confused look. She answered the question in my head by moving the soft woolly rug on the floor aside. Beneath it was an old cellar door. A door I had no clue was even there. She asked me to help her open it and I slowly complied.

 _How long was this here?_

It wasn't long before we made it to the bottom of the steps. I was at a lost for words when I saw what was hidden underneath the house all these years. Dozens of plants and more of those weird viles sat on countertops all around the room.

"Granny, what is this place?" I asked as I found a pillow large enough to sit on. I saw her rummaging through an old drawer for a few minutes until, she turned around with a couple of rolled up papers in her hands. It wasn't long before I realized they were old scrolls.

She handed me one of them, and unrolled the other, revealling a large picture of a beautiful woman, holding a weapon in the shape of a large boomerang. She had armored plates on her shoulders and across her midsection, while the rest of her outfit was an all black skin-tight suit. I could faintly see that there was a short sword resting at her hip.

I could tell right away that she was a warrior.

"A knight." I said, just above a whisper. My grandmother gestured for me to open the other scroll. I unrolled slowly to find the warrior's biography so to speak. It was hard for me to understand somewhat since it was in an old dialect of Japanese.

It said something about her being, not a knight, but a _**demon slayer**_. It was her profession. I couldn't really understand what the rest said, but I was able ot make out the words "family", "evil", "brother", "control", and of course "demon". After that, it told of how she travelled the region with a group of friends. And she fell in love with someone.

 _But what does this have to do with me?_

I skimmed the rest of it until I reached the bottom of the scroll. My eyes widened as I read the closing and signature.

 _Sango_

"Her name... was Sango?" I asked my grandmother, in shock. She nodded her head.

"Yes. You are the reincarnation of the greatest demon slayer that ever lived, dear. What you saw in the garden earlier was infact a demon. Although it was small, if allowed to roam free, who knows what trouble it would have caused." I took in her words carefully, but I couldn't help but get a headache. Granny saw me grabbing at my head, and offered me some of the tea she made. One sip was all it took.

"What does this have to do with me, Granny?" the elder woman took a sip of her own tea as she answered my question.

"Sango... i was the one who put that the large stick in the garden. I gasped after realizing that my hunch was indeed correct.

"So that wasn't by chance then?" I asked, already knowing the answer. My elder guardian sighed deeply.

"My dear Sango. I must say that out of everyone in our family, you are the only one who has inherited the talent and blood of demon slaying. Thus why you were named Sango."

"But how did you know this? When was this decided? I didn't ask for this-!"

"Sango!" Just that, quieted me in an instant.

"You must understand... this was meant to happen. It was written in your destiny... in Sango's destiny." she said, referring to the past warrior.

"Legends were told of the warrior being reborn to be humanity's savior once again. And the day that the demons returned is the same day that the Slayer will resurface. Today is that day Sango." she said, getting up from her seat. She walked over toards her painting that hung over her drawer. It was her favorite painting of a beautiful, fully grown garden.

"Our family has been keeping this safe for many generations, my young warrior." I looked in awe as she removed her painting to reveal a glass case in the wall. Within the case, was the same black skin-tight suit the other Sango wore in the picture.

"Come here Sango." I stood slowly and walked to her side. She untucked a gold key from her blouse and opened the glass case.

"Now, Sango, I will turn around and when I do I want you to discard your current clothes and simply touch the fabric before you." she turn around and awaited for the change to happen. I hesitantly began to remove my blue shirt.

 _What am I doing?!_

Soon after that, I slid off my light khaki shorts.

 _What will happen when I touch the suit?_

As I stood there, clad in only my underwear, for I was not developed enough to wear a bra, I slowly reached for the outift in the case. My index finger barely grazed the surface as the suit began to glow with a strange pink light around it. Before I knew it, the threads were unwinding themselves, untl the suit was nothing but a large bundle of strings and glided towards my small frame.

"Grandma, what is it doing?!" I shouted in slight panic.

"Calm child, the fabric will not hurt you." Hearing her calm voice, made me relax a bit. But I was still cautious. Suddenly, the threads spun all around me, making me dizzy and lightheaded. They spun faster and faster until I saw a bright glow again, only this time it was my body glowing a light blue.

Once the light dimmed, my grandmother turned to face me, clad in no longer my undergarments, but in the black cat suit. However, the suit now fit me snug to my size and except the armor being pink like my past self, they were a baby blue color and the sash holding my midsection's armor was a deep ocean blue.

 _It actually looks kind of nice.._

"Sango..." I turned at the call of my name.

"Yes, Granny?" Once again, she ushered me to follow her. Walked to the other side of the room to see a green couch, but it looked more like a bed at the same time.

"I need you to lie down dear. The next process might take a toll on you." I did what was asked of me, though I could help but wonder what else I had to go through in one day.

"Now close your eyes." As I closed them, she started saying some sort of chant, using the same dialect of Japanese as was in the scroll I read. So, it was hard to make most of it. Out of no where I started seeing images of... _**things**_.

 _No. Those aren't things. Those are demons._

They flashed back and forth. The longer it went on, the more grotesque and terrifying they looked. It soon went from pictures of demons to actual scenes of demons in action, terrozing innocent people.

This was enough to give anyone nightmares. Yet I coldn't turn my eyes away. That was probably because they were already closed. There was one scene in particular that I was fascianted with. When my past self, Sango, stared down a demon more than three times her height. She sent it a piercing gaze, sending a chill down my spine.

How is she not afraid? Doesn't she know she will die?

 _Yes. But she continues to fight. Why is that though?_

 _"You will not harm my people anymore!"_ I heard her yell. With one strike, the demon was brought down.

 _Her eyes... they looked so fierce and brave. She wanted to protect her people._

I slowly opened my eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Her people..."

"What about them, dear?"

"... That demon was strong enough to kill her. But because she cared about her friends and family, she won. Why is that?" My grandmother, walked towards me to kneel by the couch.

"It is her friends and family, her people, that give her strength. It is because of her heart and courage that she was able to obtain victory. And so will you." she said, as she stretched out her hand for me to take. I slowly grasped her hand and stood up.

"Now that you have discovered who you truly are... it's time to go home." she said with that same blissful smile.

 _A/N: HEYYYY EVERYONE I'M BAAAACK! Okay so first off thank you those who decided to stop scrolling long enough to read this first chapter of mine. Now please understand that I wrote this chapter and kept writing until I felt that it got a good point across. Therefore other chapters may be short or long or neither depending on when I feel that there is a good point to leave you wanting more._

 _Also, I'm a slow writer and it took me two weeks to finish this, so bear with me please! If you guys be good then I can bust out another chapter for you guys much faster than my normal pace!_

 _*sigh* Double Also: I need a vote from those who might review this of which back story I should do next:_

 _Kagome_

 _Inuyasha_

 _Miroku_

 _and/or some other people that you feel I should throw in here._

 _And not to confuse anyone, but this is an INUxSAN FANFIC. GOT IT! GOOD! Love you, bye! R &R!_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm A What?

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back and I'm not gonna hold you up cuz I can sense that some of you are slightly upset that I didn't write sooner. Anyways, R &R! Enjoy. (I do not own Inuyasha... sadly)_

 _Also: for those who voted Inuyasha's back story next, this will be somewhat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's back story together somewhat._

Chapter 2:

"Brother. You need to get out of bed. Now." a voice said, as I was jerked awake. I already knew who the voice belong to: my asshole of a brother.

"Sessh, come on. It's early!" I said, burying myself in pillows. I felt hands grab at my ankles and my eyes shot open at the contact.

 _Oh no-_

I fell to the floor with a loud thump. Any harder and I might actually break through and crash down to the living room.

"Sesshomaru, you asshole, what was that for?!" I said, getting up off the floor. Because of him now my back hurts. When I turned to face him, I was met with a cold glare.

"For such a young boy, you sure do have a foul mouth. Anyways, today is the day of your interview for a job. Or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget. I'm planning to move out as soon as possible, so I need this. You're gonna drop me off right?" I waited until I saw him nod his head, then I headed straight for the bathroom to shower.

When I got out the shower, I came back to my room to find some clothes already laid out for me.

 _Jeez, I'm not a child, I can dress myself._

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad." I said to myself. Not that I'd admit it to that cold bastard. I was wearing a dark red, long-sleeve button down shirt. It felt expensive, another thing I hated about my brother.

 _They're just clothes. No need to go all out._

This paired nicely with some dark washed-nearly black straight leg jeans and some black dress shoes. This time around, I actually brushed my long hair until it went slick back into a low ponytail. Once I was done, I headed down to the living room.

"Alright let's get this over with." I said, popping a piece of toast into my mouth. My brother nodded and headed towards the door.

The car ride didn't take long which was good for me. I wanted to get this over and done with. When the car finally stopped we were in the parking lot of a massive gaming arcade. But this wasn't an ordinary arcade. Gaming no Taisho Inc; a gaming company which was started by our father.

 _I'll tell you one thing; this is way better than working in some stuffy old office, surrounded by a bunch of sophisticated pricks._

The second I walked through the doors, Sesshomaru left the lot. He said he would come by to pick me up in about an hour. With that, I shrugged my shoulders and followed the signs that lead towards the office. I found myself on the third floor and ran into a woman with short brown hair and equally brown eyes.

"Hello, are you lost young man?"she said, with an eerily bright smile. I almost cringed with how cheerful she was.

"No, I'm looking for Mr. Myouga and Mr. Totosai. I'm here for a interview." Her eyes brightened slightly.

"Oh! Follow me then. I'll show you to them right now." she said walking down the narrow hall.

 _Great..._

Once she lead me to their office, she waved goodbye and headed down a different hallway. I seriously hope we don't cross paths again. I knocked twice before hearing a low "enter" and strode into the room.

"What in the...?" The office was in complete disarray. I'm talking papers everywhere, drawers and file cabinets open with even more papers falling out of them. What was even more disturbing was the sight of two men it looked to be complete opposites. One was kind of tall but incredibly skinny and had huge bulging eyeballs.

 _Just damn creepy._

The second man was extremely short and chubby, but not overweight.

 _He looks like a flea... gross._

"Ahem..?" I cleared my throat, making a note to not sound rude. Both of their heads popped up as they literally froze in mid-movement.

"Who the heck are you?" said the bug-eyed man. His supposed partner then threw a heavy book at his face.

"Gaahh!" He held his nose in pain.

"Totosai, you old goat, can't you see the family resemblance? He is obviously the youngest Taisho of the lot. Inuyasha, am I right?" He said, extending his hand towards me. I nodded as I firmly grasped his hand.

"Yep, that's me. I'm guessing you're Mr. Myouga from the phone call the other day. Pleasure to meet you... both." I said, making sure to be extra polite.

 _I'm so not about to screw this up._

"The pleasure is all mine, Inuyasha. If you will please follow me." He said as he quickly stood and left his office. I tried my best to keep up with him as we walked down the narrow hallway back to the ground level.

"Basically your job will be to monitor the game consoles and any other equipment that has cords and electricity running through them. If you run into a problem, you record them on this pad here." he said, handing me a clipboard.

"Then at the end of the day, you send whatever notes you wrote on the pad either to me or Totosai. Sound simple?" I nodded.

"Well, good luck!"

 _Wait, what? Did he just fucking leave me here?_

I looked down at the clipboard in my hands.

"Might as well do a test run or something." I said as I walked to the first area of the place. To one side there were a number of techy and nerd-type people playing an online game.

"Alright, computers are looking good. If you guys have any issues just let me know." None of them had yet to notice my presence.

 _Fucking nerds._

Next, I went towards an area where they had a mixture of dance, karaoke and guitar games. As I went over, I saw this blonde girl dancing like no tomorrow to the macarena song.

 _Oh my god this place is just full of weirdos._

A loud and obnoxious voice interrupted my thoughts.

"HEY!" I turned slightly to see a guy taking off one of the guitar controllers and walking towards me. I stood there with the most bored expression.

"You checkin' out my girl?!" he said angrily. I shrugged my shoulders and held up my clipboard.

"I just came over here to make sure the equipment is working fine. No need to get your panties in a twist." He made a noise similar to a growl but walked away.

"You better not… _**Halfbreed**_."

 _What?_

I shook my head and just carried on with checking the stuff. The last area to check was the Retro-cade which is just an arcade full of games between the 80s and 90s. Everything was looking in order until I came across a kid who was banging on one of the machines. I suppressed a grunt in annoyance and walked over to him.

"Stupid game!" he kicked it. I grabbed him on the shoulder and spun him around to face me.

"Just what do you think you're doing? You can't beat on property that isn't yours you know. You're gonna be in big trouble if you end up breaking it." I said, sternly. The little brat pulled out of my grasp.

"So?! What are you gonna do about it, _**Halfbreed**_?!" I was about to reach after him when I froze. Slowly I started to see things growing out of his head.

 _Are those… fox ears?_

I turned around to see the guy who had a problem with me earlier, making out with his girlfriend. My heart nearly stopped when out of nowhere, a long scaled tail appeared, swishing about behind him. His supposed girlfriend suddenly sported short dark horns and tiny black wings. When they stopped, the guy caught my eye and gave me a smirk that nearly rivalled my brothers.

 _ **Halfbreed…**_

"Inuyasha." I jumped at the call of my voice but realized it was that creepy lady again. When I turned around to look at her, however, it was her… but then it wasn't.

Her eyes weren't brown anymore. They were a greenish yellow and piercing, like a snake. Her eerily cheery smile had deepened into a flat out sneer as she spoke to me. I noticed that a silver snake's tongue whipped out in between her sentences.

"Lord Totossssai and Masssster Myouga would like to know how you are doing? If you will come with me pleassse." I nodded numbly and followed her to their office once again. Once we arrived at their door, she bowed slightly and made her way down a different hall. Before she turned the corner, she muttered something under her breath, but I heard it loud and clear.

 _ **Tch! Filthy Halfbreed.**_

I entered their office without knocking and threw the pad down on one of their desks. I quickly exited the room and waited in the parking lot for my brother.

The men looked at one another until Myouga broke the silence.

"So you think he knows?" he asked the older man.

"I'd say from the look on his face, he wish he didn't know. That, and when he wrote that a boy with fox ears was kicking one of the game stations." he concluded.

 _Come on Sessh where the hell are you?!_

It was a little while later when my brother finally did show. I quickly got in the car and didn't say a word to him the enter ride home. It wasn't until he pulled into the driveway when he said something.

"So I take it the interview didn't go well? You're awfully quiet."

I still said nothing as I got out the car and entered the house.

 _I need some juice._ I thought as I neared the kitchen. Before I could grab any however, my brother's voice stopped me.

"You could at least tell what idiotic thing you did this time. It would narrow down on my choices of future jobs for you-"

"-I got the damn job alright? So you can piss off somewhere." I said nastily.

Scratched my head roughly until I just tore the hair band out of my hair.

"Brother…" I started. I felt him step closer behind me.

"Yes little brother what is it?"

 _I guess only you would know when something's wrong with me, wouldn't you?_

"You've worked in dad's company for a while right?"

"Yes that is correct."

 _Then you know who-what- those people are.._

"Tell me… What are those people. And… What in the hell is a halfbreed?!" I said turning to face him.

.

.

.

.

 _And that my friends is where I leave a cliffhanger because… Well I felt like it. And I didn't wanna give you ALL the juicy stuff right? Right! Anyways, read and review! Reciecup out_


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I usually don't do Author's Notes but for this it's gonna have to happen. I just wanna apologize for not writing anything in forever and a half. I've just been so crazy with work and people and work and even MORE people. Anyways please just accept my sincerest apologies and as a treat you can make any of the characters in my story do anything (except die) and depending on the first to review their demand (and depending on how cool it is) I will make said character do that action in the story. Reciecup out***_


	4. Chapter 3: Kiki's Past

_A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to deeply apologize for disappearing off the face of the planet for a long time now. It's kinda hard being an adult and making a living out here you know? Anyways please enjoy the story!_

Chapter 3:

I had been living with my new guardian Kiki for about six months now and so far things aren't that bad. She's always nice to me and not once has she ever raised her voice at me for any kind of reason. She teaches me all sorts of things everyday just like my granny does-did for me. She always asked me if I ever need anything and when I don't she leaves me to do whatever I want it the house.

The neighborhood is nice. Quiet. Nothing really exciting happening.

 _I wonder how Granny is doing? I miss her. Why did I have to take on this weird destiny stuff?_

"Sango what are you thinking about?" Oh that's right. Kiki was giving me a lesson about the solar system today and I completely spaced out.

"Um the stars?" I said bleakly. I think this is the first time she's ever wondered about what was going on through my head. She flashed a small smile.

"Even I know you've got something on your mind. What's the matter?" I fumbled with my fingers while thinking of how to answer her question.

 _It wouldn't hurt to tell her wouldn't? My life is already pretty weird._

"Why do I have to carry on Sango's destiny? I didn't ask for any of this to happen. Why me of all people? Just because my name is Sango too?" I tried my best to read Kiki's face as I explained to her how I felt about all the changes occurring in my life. The only changes I could see in her face were her eyes. They slowly went from curious to guilty to regretful.

 _Oh great. What did I get myself into this time?_

"Sango... To be honest with you I'm a little nervous about what I'm about to tell you. I mean you did just turn 12." She took a deep breath.

"But given the situation, I think it's time you knew the truth about me." I noticed that she had risen from her seat.

"Come, Sango. There's something I need to show you." I slowly followed her up the spiralling steps that I got used to seeing everyday. We were not standing in the hallway that led to my room. Kiki motioned for me to stand behind her while she reached for the door in the ceiling.

 _The attic? What exactly does she need to show me?_

Finally, we both stood in the dark room. I almost jumped when the lights suddenly flickered on. As I looked around, I noticed that this room was much different from the rest of the house. Wasn't as modern. Dark velvety colors all over. It was like this room belonged to a genie or a fortune teller. I saw Kiki standing in front of a dark purple curtain. I glided across the room to stand by her side, waiting patiently for what was about to happen.

"Kiki?" I called to her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she finally grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside. Once she did, I gasped at what I saw.

It was a large painting of a group of people. The first person I immediately recognized was my supposed past self, Sango, holding her giant boomerang. To the left of her was a man with short hair. He wore dark robes and held a gold staff. Next over was a girl that looked the same age as Sango. She had dark hair and wore long white and red clothing. She was carrying a bow and arrows. Back to the far right, the last in the group, was a fairly tall man clad in red with long silver hair and what looked like puppy ears on his head. He held a huge sword over his head and appeared to be the leader in the group.

"These were the people she travelled with weren't they?" Kiki nodded.

"That's correct Sango. But she had one more companion with her." I looked back at the painting to see what she was talking about. To the lower right of her leg I saw what looked like a... kitten?

"You mean that little kitty?" She smiled.

"That kitty' s name was Kilala. She and Sango were very close to one another. They fought in many battles together until Sango's very last breath. But Sango never truly died. Her soul carries on in another vessel. A worthy vessel." she looked towards me.

"In you Sango."

 _Wait wait wait. Time out. Does that mean... that my soul isn't even mine? It's hers?_ My legs suddenly forgot how to work as I plopped down on the soft floor beneath me.

"How... how do you know all of this?" I felt Kiki kneel in front of me. She inhaled deeply.

"Because Sango... I'm Kilala." When I looked up to gaze at her I saw a tiny light shine through her forehead. Once it stopped, it revealed a tiny black diamond. Just make sure I wasn't dreaming, I looked back at the picture to see that the little kitty also had a black diamond on her forehead.

I was too confused and too shock to say anything, let alone think. Why did all of this have to happen now. I'm getting a headache in this very moment! I had been so focused on my own thoughts that I didn't notice Kiki leave the room. It was only a moment later that she came back with a round piece of glass in hand.

 _What on earth is that?_

"You're probably wondering what this is Sango." I nodded numbly a I stayed gazing at the strange object. Kiki then brought the glass down to floor level with me.

"This is a handy little looking glass that I picked up from my travels during the feudal era. It allows me to see into the past and occasionally it will appear to give me a glimpse of the future. But it hasn't done so for quite some time now." she said thoughtfully. I saw her hold the glass in midair for a moment before it started to levitate on its own. All I could do was watch in awe.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was the day of the final battle with the despicable Naraku. Inuyasha and his group of courageous fighters along with Koga of the wolf tribe and his older half brother Sesshomaru had finally tracked down the demon to his hiding place. Fortunately for them, Naraku was still injured from a previous battle._

 _But it wasn't enough._

 _"Wind Tunnel!" yelled a monk in the distance. A young woman that looked to be a priestess ran to him._

 _"Don't Miroku! You'll suck in the miasma!" He looked ready to collapse from exhaustion, but he held his ground nonetheless._

 _"But I must, Kagome! I would give my life only to see to it that this demon be slain for good!" The girl saw that there was nothing she could do, and so she took position and aimed a pure arrow at the demon, who was now encased in a protective barrier._

 _As far as the eye could see, the battle raged on. Koga, the wolf demon, and his small band of wolves fought against Naraku's annoying puppets, while Inuyasha, Sango and Sesshomaru fought against Naraku himself. They synchronized their attacks almost perfectly, as if it were simply clockwork. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, while the Inu brothers sent their most powerful attacks following the direction of the deadly boomerang. Inuyasha and Sango both yelled in unison,_

 _"This time, Naraku, you die!"_

 _As their attacks circled around the demon, his barrier eventually collapsed and it wasn't long before they obliterated him completely. When the powerful energy finally died down, all there was left of him were his ashes._

 _"We... did it."_

 _Not long after that, was the place cleared out of any puppets and whatever lesser demons happened to escape being absorbed into Naraku. The place reeked of death, but it was a victory all the same._

 _The whole group (even Sesshomaru) was covered in blood. Some was theirs and some wasn't, but that hardly mattered to them at all. They had finally rid the world of the evil threatening to corrupt every inch of it._

 _The silence was then broken as a cheerful little fox demon came out of hiding._

" _You guys really did it!" he said, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. While everyone was celebrating their win, the demon slayer stayed looking towards the clearing deep in thought._

' _I'm sorry little brother. I couldn't save you from Naraku's grasp. One day we will see each other again.'_

 _With that thought, she jogged back into the battlefield in search of her large weapon. Her Hiraikotsu was resting in the same spot where Naraku was destroyed._

" _Funny, I don't quite remember my Hiraikotsu landing here after I threw her."_

 _Without her knowledge, a seemingly lifeless tentacle of one of Naraku's puppets advanced towards the slayer in the blink of an eye. That horrible demon did the unthinkable and imbedded the Shikon No Tama into the tentacle right before he died. He temporarily reanimated it for the sole purpose of killing off our beloved Sango. By the time the group noticed, they were too shocked for words._

 _And too late._

" _S-Sango?" Miroku said just above a whisper. The terrified monk ran to her just as the tentacle ripped itself from her body. She was still alive for the moment, but the gaping hole in her midsection was allowing her life to slip away. Miroku caught her just before she hit the ground while she looked up to see unshed tears in his eyes._

" _Sango, please hold on!" The monk tried desperately to find some way to save her, but she could never survive with that wound._

 _Kagome was already sobbing quietly with Shippo following after her. Koga and his wolves howled mournfully once they understood what just happened. Sesshomaru had already left the scene while his younger brother stood there quietly, clenching his fists in irritation and anger._

" _M-Miroku…" The monk looked at the woman he had come to love._

" _I wanted to tell you.. That I'm sorry.. I c-couldn't keep my promise." she paused to cough up some blood._

" _I truly wish that you find someone.. who can." With that, the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes finally trickled down his face. The slowly fading, but alive slayer slowly turned her attention to the young priestess._

" _Kagome.. You were like the sister I never had.. I hope you can make a decision soon.. You deserve to be happy." Those words brought on a new wave of tears as the girl knew what she was talking about. It was only a matter of time before she would tell everyone about her engagement to Hojo._

" _Shippo?" The young fox demon hopped down from 'Kagome's shoulder and sat by Sango. He could see that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. And his heart ached at that._

" _I know it didn't always seem like it.. But I always thought of you like a son. I wanted to train you myself one day." She slowly raised her hand to cup his cheek that of which was covered with tears._

" _I just want you to know that.. It's okay to be scared. But you should work hard.. And better yourself."_

 _Last but not least she turned to the proud leader of the group, who waited patiently to hear her last words to him. But he also had something on his mind._

" _Sango.. I…"_

 _What could he say to her in that moment? There were so many-too many things he wanted to say to her. He saw her weakly shake her head and smile._

" _It's okay Inuyasha. I am also sorry that I could stay by your side. Whether you want to be a human.. Full demon or stay as you are, that is your choice to make.. And yours alone." The hanyou winced as she cough up more blood._

" _But most of all, no matter what decision you make.. I would have.. Supported you.. Because I…" Her words became quieter and softer as she spoke until the group couldn't hear her words._

 _But Inuyasha heard them loud and clear._

'' _Love you…"_

' _I love you too Sango… I wish I could have told you sooner.' He thought as a stray tear fell from his cheek._

 _Before the tired slayer finally closed her eyes, she saw her tiny companion mew at her in sadness._

' _Kilala… you know what to do.."Within that moment the diamond on the neko demon's head glowed with a bright blue light. Her master's form pulsed for a few seconds before tiny blue sparkles danced all around her and flowed into Kilala's now blue diamond._

" _What is Kilala doing?" said a sniffling Shippo. Once said cat was done, she quietly exited the clearing. Everyone stared after her as she grew smaller the farther she went._

" _She most likely absorbed the last bit of Sango's life energy. And now she will live on in search of a new master."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: OMG I am FINALLY done with this chappie! Anyways read and review! And I have a special author's note coming up in the next chapter! :D**_


End file.
